


and they're all gay

by Cirkne



Series: texting [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: blue: LITERALLY SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU FOREVER





	and they're all gay

Big Red sent a message to “who let you exit the womb”

Big Red: I want McIce Cream

blue: thats not what its called michael

Big Red: Thats what its called in my heart 

small red: if u come pick me up im down

blue: YOU CHANGED YOUR DISPLAY NAME THANK GOD

small red: i can unchange it 

blue: no, 

blue: please , 

Big Red: McIce Cream? Jeremy?

blue: yeah giv me 10 minutes to get dressed 

Big Red: Alright

small red: text me when ur coming to pick me up

blue: cool

*

small red sent a message to "who let you exit the womb"

small red: dont look now but the person behind u is totally checking u out michael

blue: yh i noticed that too

*

Big Red sent a message to "who let you exit the womb"

Big Red: DID YOU TWO JUST LEAVE

small red: WE DIDNT WANNA COCKBLOCK

Big Red: I DROVE US HERE ARE YOU TWO PLANNING TO WALK

blue: ... yes

Big Red: Return to the car ill be there in a sec

small red: and the cute boy?

Big Red: Im not interested

blue: u succ

small red: how are we supposed to live through u if u dont Live

Big Red: 1. That sentence made no sense and 2. Im by the car where are u

blue: be right there

*

blue sent a message to “who let you exit the womb”

blue: brooke is chaotic good

small red: brooke is good good u trick ass binch 

blue: sjhfdajhgdhf

blue: she texted me to ask if i knew what flavor frozen yogurt christine liked and when i didnt answer fast enough said “no worries i got a little of all”

blue: so. chaotic but good

small red: no thats just pure and shes good good

blue: fine 

*

blue sent a message to small red

blue: fellow bpd

small red: fellow bpd

blue: who do we hav bio with i need to find out the hw

small red: jenna 

blue: ok thank ur a hero

small red: ask for me too pls

blue: havent started yet? 

small red: homework is for losers, jeremiah 

blue: ur a loser

small red: ur face is a loser

blue: <3

small red: <3

blue: wanna skype and do it together?

small red: obvi

*

blue sent a message to “who let you exit the womb”

blue: rich and i are gonna skype if you wanna join michael

blue: we’re just doing bio homework tho

Big Red: Yeah give me like ten min

blue: coolio

*

Big Red sent a message to “who let you exit the womb”

Big Red: Rich u ok?

blue: yh u hung up so fast

small red: im good 

small red: he’s home tho so ill have to wait like 20min before i can recall

blue: okay!

Big Red: <3

small red: <3

Big Red: RICH HE JUST ASKED ME FOR PORN SUGGESTIONS

Big Red: HE JUST DID THAT

small red: jhfjhfdgjhsgfdjkhfhe

blue: IT WAS OBVIOUSLY A JOKE MICHAEL SHUT UP

Big Red: It was honestly traumatising

Big Red: Im gonna have to look at 8 possibly 9 pictures of lupin to get over this

small red: u in ur hp phase again?

Big Red: Im always in it

small red: just like jeremiah is always in his porn phase

blue: LITERALLY SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU FOREVER

Big Red: <3

small red: <3

*

small red sent a message to “who let you exit the womb”

small red: ok add me bacc

*

Big Red sent a message to “who let you exit the womb”

Big Red: Gn guys love you <3

blue: love you!!!

small red: love you!!

*

small red sent a message to “who let you exit the womb”

small red: jeremiah

blue: what

small red: we forgot the hw

blue: FCK 

*

Big Red sent a message to “who let you exit the womb”

Big Red: Guess who cant fucking sleep

blue: me

small red: me

Big Red: no guys its me

blue: no doubles

small red: ur face is a double

blue: thank

Big Red: So what u two up to

small red: im just chillin

blue: im watchin tv with dad

blue: if hannibal lecter has bpd and eats his fp

blue: are they his faVOREte person

Big Red: Jeremy sometimes you send messages that cause me to have a heart attack killing me instantly

small red: jkdghsjhgfjhdfgjhg i love u guys sm

blue: gay

Big Red: Gay <3

*

blue sent a message to "who let you exit the womb"

blue: so

blue: i just impulsively gave myself a hair cut

Big Red: Jeremy we talked about cutting your hair at two in the morning

blue: technically it was one in the morning i just didnt tell you till now

Big Red: Are you happy with it at least

blue: right now i am idk how ill feel in the morning

Big Red: Fair

small red: show us!! 

blue: hold on

Big Red: Holding on

blue sent a photo to "who let you exit the womb"

blue: here 

small red: HOLY FUCK U LOOK SO NICE

blue: ah!! thx 

Big Red: 10/10 jeremy i love it

blue: gay

blue: but also! thx! im !! 

blue: i love you guys sm 

Big Red: Love you too 

small red: love you too! 

*

Big Red sent a message to small red

Big Red: What if im a little in love with jeremy

small red: what if im A Lot in love with jeremy

Big Red: Im serious

small red: me too

small red: maybe? 

small red: i just love him so much and he's so handsome and im so gay

Big Red: Same 

Big Red: What are we gonna do

small red: die? 

Big Red: Sounds good to me 

*

small red sent a message to “who let you exit the womb”

small red: my life but im only referred to as babe

blue: ok babe

small red: WAIT NO I TAKE IT BACK THIS IS GAY

blue: aw why babe :(

small red: im bloccing u

*

small red sent a message to Big Red

small red: ok theres no maybe im def in love with him and im dying

Big Red: Get in line rich

Big Red: Oh also he’s coming over to mine to smoke should we pick u up

small red: nah fathers drunk i wont be able to leave

Big Red: Stay safe rich i love you <3

small red: love you too

*

small red sent a message to “who let you exit the womb”

small red: theres nothing i love more in this world than my shark blanket

blue: im a shark

blue: a big shark that is soft

blue: fuck thats a whale

small red: sure is buddy

blue: michaels laughing at me but he cant reach his phone from the beanbag so haha fuck him

blue: wait why are u talking about sharkie are things bad should we come pick u up

small red: ur both high jeremiah

blue: hm

blue: maybe so

blue: we want u safe tho

small red: ill be fine 

small red: love u guys

blue: love you too

*

small red sent a message to “who let you exit the womb”

small red: how are u two

Big Red: Jeremy went home like an hour ago hes prob sleeping by now

Big Red: Im playing mario kart

small red: u sober?

Big Red: yh whats up

small red: can u come pick me up?

Big Red: Fck that bad?

small red: yh. Sorry

Big Red: Dont be i love you ill be right there

small red: ok thank u ill be in that one playground

Big Red: okay <3

small red: <3

*

blue sent a message to “who let you exit the womb”

blue: fuck whats happening

blue: guys?

blue: answer your phones im freaking out

Big Red: Sorry i was driving and rich is asleep in the backseat

blue: he ok?

Big Red: Yh for now

blue: okay

blue: hasnt it been over an hour why were you still driving

Big Red: We talked at the playground we’re in my driveway now tho

blue: be right there

*

blue sent a message to Big Red

blue: what are we gonna do

Big Red: I dont know

*

small red sent a message to “who let you exit the womb”

small red: where are u guys

blue: driving back to michaels dw

small red: where were u

blue: we got sharkie for u

small red: oh

small red: u didnt have to

blue: yh we did

small red: can i call u while u drive

blue: ofc

*

Big Red sent a message to “who let you exit the womb”

Big Red: Wait what tea do u guys want

small red: mint 2sugars. jeremiah says “sugar” so anything sweet will do i guess

Big Red: Tell jeremy to come help me carry them

small red: i can come help u carry them

Big Red: No ur resting

small red: im not like. bedridden michael

Big Red: I know we just love you a lot we want you to be safe

small red: i Am safe im with you carrying some mugs wont change that

small red: anyway hes going upstairs rn

Big Red: Love you

small red: love you

*

small red sent a message to “who let you exit the womb” 

small red: ok im in my room hes passed out already so ill be fine thank you for everything

blue: ofc!! text us if you need anything

small red: ok

small red: I wanna sleep next to you but thats all i wanna do right now and i wanna come home to you

blue: we can turn this car around immediately

small red: those are lyrics jeremiah

blue: i know but the offer still stands

small red: just get some sleep u nerds

blue: <3

*

Big Red sent a message to blue

Big Red: You left your jacket here

blue: ill pick it up tomorrow i dont wanna move

Big Red: Fair. Goodnight <3

blue: goodnight <3

*

blue sent a message to Big Red

blue: i think i have feelings for rich

blue: romantic feelings

blue: i dont know why i sent that i shouldnt send messages at 3 am forget it

Big Red: No its fine

Big Red: I do too

*

small red sent a message to “who let you exit the womb”

small red: i love being a man who gets other men hard

Big Red: What the fuck rich

small red: david just texted me to say i gave him a boner once

blue: cropp?

small red: yh him

small red: hes so weird

blue: hes pretty u should hit that

small red: not my type

blue: who IS ur type?

small red: uh

*

small red sent a message to Big Red

small red: michael help how do i subtly tell him hes my type

Big Red: Tell him but not subtly

small red: no michael what if i ruin everything

Big Red: You wont

Big Red: Trust me

*

small red sent a message to “who let you exit the womb”

small red: u know me jeremiah im into commitment and dating ppl i trust not hooking up with strangers

blue: fair

small red: ur face is fair

blue: ur mom is fair

small red: wow good one jeremiah

blue: ur a good a one

small red: shut up

blue: make me

small red: kinky

blue: sh u t? Up?

small red: make me ;)

*

blue sent a message to Big Red

blue: hey buddy whats up

blue: michael?

*

blue sent a message to small red

blue: whats with michael

small red: whats with michael

blue: he has his headphones on and wont talk to me

small red: bad sensory day?

blue: no i think something else hes not answering my messages either

small red: lemme try

*

small red sent a message to Big Red

small red: hey michael how u doing

small red: michael?

small red: i dont know whats happening but i love you please talk to me or jeremy as soon as you can

*

Big Red sent a message to small red

Big Red: I love you im sorry im

Big Red: Its pathetic to be in love with someone for 5 years 

Big Red: Its pathetic when you know he’ll never want you because he wants other people because youre nothing than a friend to him and you think youll be fine this time because youre happy with what you get but of course you want more because 

Big Red: Im pathetic rich and now you like each other and youll leave me and i

Big Red: Sorry

*

small red sent a message to blue

small red: get to michaels car like immediately ill get him and hurry over

blue: should i be worried or

small red: no its just communication we’re idiots

blue: okay

*

Big Red sent a message to “who let you exit the womb”

Big Red: Im going nonverbal so ill type

Big Red: No its fine

Big Red: Yeah i love you both too

Big Red: Oh

Big Red: Sorry im crying so hard fck

Big Red: I thought it was just you two

Big Red: Yeah sorry

Big Red: Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes

Big Red: Sorry yes the answer is yes i love you

Big Red: Wow i wont stop crying 

Big Red: Yeah thats probably smart jeremy should drive tho

Big Red: Lets just go to mine 

Big Red: Shut up rich

Big Red: Yes you can kiss me

Big Red: Yes both of you oh my god just come here you losers 

Big Red: I love you too

*

small red sent a message to “who let you exit the womb”

small red: michael u realize this means we’re dating a furry now

Big Red: Wow what if he imagines fursonas when hes making out with us

blue: ill break up with both of u 

small red: <3

Big Red: <3

blue: <3

**Author's Note:**

> lsten, i know its been like five months but i never said i was a trustworthy fic writer
> 
> its done now tho theyre gay they love each other


End file.
